


Delivery

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [20]
Category: Star Wars: Ahsoka - E. K. Johnston, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memories, Pain, moving forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Ahsoka Tano moves forward as Fulcrum; a delivery is made.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Training Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948614) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> Thanks to Merfilly for the concept of the clones giving Ahsoka blasters and training her with them.

Ahsoka Tano gazes at the box sitting on the table of her borrowed quarters. A box delivered by one of Bail's people for her.

She had been Fulcrum all of two days; since the rescue of her friends on Raada. She smiles as she looks at the half-constructed lightsabers. A pair of objects that she could not stop looking at after she constructed them. 

Very much like their predecessors. She Smirks for the first time, she thinks, since Order 66. _At least they didn't blow up on me. Gotta find some more parts._

_Maybe look into rescuing other Jedi lightsabers._

Thoughts that bring her to the box. She pulls her knife from her boot and carefully slices it open. Memories pour out.

Of a patient blonde clone captain steadying her hands; correcting her stance as she sighted and gently squeezed the trigger of similar objects.

Of other brothers, so proud as they presented her with her fifteenth name-day gift. These two blue-painted DC-17 blasters.

Of a brother of her hunt-brother, a large commando Sergeant-Major finding her in the undercity after leaving the Jedi. Making sure that she had these blasters and a pair of leather shoulder-holsters. Making sure she had the tools to survive.

Holsters that bore the scent of the fellow Jedi who had grown into much more after a brief night on Garel. Two brothers, now most likely 'marching far away,' as their culture described death.

Of locking these items after she had come back to Coruscant in a storage locker near the spaceport, knowing she would be contacting the Jedi with important information.

Of not needing them after Anakin gave her back her lightsabers for Mandalore.

She smiles wistfully. _Always have a good backup plan, kid._

The memories fly from the box with the weapons. She folds her arms into the straps. The memories and pain close around her.

She swears she can still detect a faint scent of him in the leather. 

She shakes her head of memory and pain. The Rebel agent known as Fulcrum will need them in some circles.

_Tools of the trade._


End file.
